The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting an element on a substrate.
A plurality of elements may be attached to a substrate to produce a semiconductor device. Elements attached to the substrate may, for example, be an active element or a passive element. The substrate used to produce a semiconductor device may be a printed circuit board (PCB). In semiconductor devices, elements need to be attached to predetermined positions of the substrate based upon the PCB design information. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated and miniaturized, or as elements to be attached to the substrate become miniaturized, a process of attaching elements to the substrate may need to be performed by one or more mounting apparatuses.
Elements supplied to mounting apparatuses may be of different types (for instance, resistors, inductors, capacitors, etc.) and values. Mounting apparatuses need to be capable of being operated to allow such elements to be attached to the predetermined positions of the substrate according to the design information.